Optical measurement systems have often been constructed with a fixed direction of view. In order to cover a range of directions the sensor would normally be translated or rotated. In some circumstances, however, moving the entire sensor structure is undesirable. By deflecting the light path(s) from the sensor to the subject, the present invention provides an arrangement for increasing the sensor field of view.